This proposal requests support for the travel of student investigators to the Annual Scientific Meetings of the American Society of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene (ASTMH). Funding is requested for the partial support of the travel of 14 students each year. The travel awards would be competitively awarded by an ASTMH committee based on the quality of the abstract and the supervisor's letter of recommendation documenting the student's primary role in the research presented.